The Adventures of 2P! America and 2P! Britain Ch1: Mornings
by AWESOMEglace009
Summary: The tales of Steve and Oliver are placed into a sick and twisted high school story, where there are riots, naked teachers, China dragon teachers, Creepy Frances, siestas, and much more! Rated T, though cussing is blocked out anyways! :P Human names are used! Mixture of 1Ps, 2Ps, and random people that I came up with! Have fun! ... I suck at summarys...


Hetaliafangirl009: Hey guys! New here! :3 I'm typing up this RP that me and my sister did once! I think it has slight OOC, but since I'm using 2P Hetalia characters mixed with 1P and random people, I'm not sure! So here's a light summary of this chapter, **Oliver and Steve's High School Nightmare: Mornings** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed RP-ing it! (does that make cense? Probably not…. -_-; )

WARNING: Human names are used!

A fight to the death before school-or not.

Super flight poweers of Steve?

Bus riot!

Psychopathic grins!

2P Human names are unofficial. America = Steve. England = Oliver. France = Juan. Canada = Markus. Rome = Remus The rest are mentioned in later chapters, at the end with star quotes, or for 1Ps the names are generally known.

One early morning, dew was dripping of flowers while birds flew in circles merrily. Life was absolutely beautiful! Anyone and everyone should have a bright lookout on the world today! Except in Oliver Kirkland and Steve Jone's house.

Steve Jones looked at his high school schedule with a look of disgust on his face while he leaned on his nail covered baseball bat. He crinkled his paper as he looked over at Oliver Kirkland. "Home Economics with Mr. Oni?" he choked out as if it were the worst phrase in the world. "Man… this schedule blows… What'd you get, Oliver?"

Oliver scratched the back of his head, ruffling his bright, pink-tinted blonde hair. "I got Mr. Oni too." he said while he folded his schedule into a neat square. "That's weird, that we got the same class!" He laughed cheerfully, the kind that got on Steve's nerves. But he ignored it. Thankfully.

Steve smiled deviously. "You got that creep too? Awesome!" He fist pumped and looked towards the window. His eyes were just barely seen behind his dark sunglasses, and they were gleaming evily, making his red-brown eyes seem to have fire burning in them. "Now I can just partner up with you and get an easy A! F**k yeah!"

Oliver looked over at him like he was crazy (which he is). "Hm? An easy A?" He then burst out laughing like this were the stupidest but funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Ha! Sorry, but I already agreed to pair up with Juan in Mr. Oni's class!" He continued smiling for a few moments before his expression turned grim, and his smile curled in a way that it creeped Steve out. And one couldn't simply scare Steve. And did you just cuss? Did you just cuss in THIS house? That won't go over well…

Steve broke out in a nervous sweat as Oliver's piercing glare looked him straight in the eye. "Err… no?" he said, his voice wavering. He started to fiddle with his brown, blood-stained bomber jacket. "And why do you wanna pair up with juan?" His expression turned frustrated. His magma red eyes met Oliver's ice blue dagger eyes. "He'll just smoke and b***h! He can't even make decent cereal! Do you remember the time he tried to make muffins? I **still** feel safer with a sheild in his house! Besides, I won't rat you out if you try to kill the teacher! H**l, I'll even **HELP!**" He screeched furiously.

Oliver glared at Steve, daring him to say more. His smile curled even more, and he took one step towards Steve. His black dress shoes tapped and echoed eerily on the floor. Then he swooped his long arm to the side, pointiiing at a jar. "Forty dollars. **Now.** Please?" he said in a murderous tone, * covered slightly in sugar. "You know, **BEFORE** I slaughter you? You do know that I was making **cupcakes** today, right?"

Steve backed up to the swear jar, almost tripping over his own black combat boots in the process. "O-okay…" He stuttered nervously. He dug four rumpled dollars out of his pockets and shoved it into the jar. "B-but I can't afford more! And you can't kill me!" He swung his bat in front of him, keeping Oliver from coming any closer.

"And why is that, Steve?" Oliver inquired, grinning like a psychopath. He used a finger to push that bat back about and inch.

"Because I'll kill you first!"

Oliver pulled a sharpened knife from his hidden pocket in his sweater vest, and baking equiptment from his pockets and bag, his smile seeming to become sharper. "Or would you?"

Steve moved himself in such a fashion that he was in swinging position. "C'mon Oliver! We still gotta catch the bus! We don't have time for this!" As he said this, he braced himself so he could be ready to swing at any second, obviously not caring if they missed the bus or not.

Oliver sighed glumly as he put the items back. "At a later time, I suppose." He smiled happily, like the near-fight had never happened. "I'm going to catch the bus, and see if Juan is on. I'll see if you wants to sit with me!" he added cheerfully. He looked down, and staigtened his orange tie that went perfectly with his purple dress shirt and pink sweater vest.

Steve turned on his heels, and glared at Oliver. "Why do you hang out with that b*****d?! He smells **AND** he litters!"

Oliver looked at Steve as if to say _And?_ Oliver turned towards the door.

Steve shook his finger at Oliver. "**AND** he's an *$ to you all the time!"

Oliver walked to the door, opened it, and stood on the bfront step. He glanced back and pointed at something behind Steve. When Steve looked back to see what it was, he saw a jar. That had a sign on it. And that sign had neatly printed letters that read out _Swear Jar_. The front door slammed shut.

Steve huffed angrily. "F**k…" he mumbled before shoving three dollars into the jar, and walked out the door pouting. But as soon as he steeped out onto the worn out front step, he saw the bus driving away from his house, with someone's face and hand sticking out of it. _That no good ****ing son of a ***** Oliver…_ he thought angrily.

"Bye Steve!" Oliver called from the window, waving. He looked back as if someone has said something, then slammed to window shut.

Steve cursed under his breath, and ran after the bus, jumping over peoples hedges, swinging his bat at anything that got in his way until he jumped onto the top of the bus. His hair blew around him wildly as the bus drove down the highway, his jacket just about flying off. He swung down n ext to a window, busted through it with a swing of his bat, and slid next to Markus, the one sitting in that seat.

"You know what? Hang out with that French A*$wipe! See if I give a s**t!" he yelled across the aisle to Oliver, getting his attention. "Brothers suck…." he grumbled while he looked down at his stuff.

"Tell me aboot it…" Markus said as he rolled his eyes.

Oliver shot up from his seat suddenly. "Escuse me!? _What_ did you just say?!" he bellowed furiously while he pulled out a knife. He glanced down at his green watch before a smirk crept across his face. "Actually, I believe now would be a _splendid_ time to make cupcakes, and you two are right here! So….." He twirled his knife in his hands.

Steve rose from his seat too. Markus glared at him, trying to pull his hair back and put his sunglasses on. "You wanna start s**t, Oliver? I was just trying to be nice, and you run off to that b***h?!" he ranted while pointing at Juan. "Yet you get mad at **ME?**! H**l no!

Juan, who was sitting on top of a seat, stood ON the seat, his deep purple cloak flaring as he did so. "What did you just call me, * _vous petit morceau de _s**t?!

Steve turned, his eyes narrowing on Juan. " You heard me, ya little b*****d!"

Oliver glared at Steve, then suddenly threw a gleaming knife. "Knock it off!"

Steve reacted fast and deflected it with his bat, causing the knife to spin off and crack the window above Felinciano's head, who was in the middle of a siesta, so he didn't notice. "F**k off, Ollie!"

Outraged, Juan throws a punch at Steve, but stopped by Markus's blood-stained, dented hockey stick.

"All of you! Sit down and **SHUT UP!**" Markus screeched.

Oliver threw three knives, each matching the icy blue color of his eyes, at Markus's head. "Not likely, little Markus!" Oliver said with a smirk.

Remus, the bus driver, pulled to a stop. Everyone's eyes shifted forwards, each pair of eyes containing at least the faintest amount of fear. Remus stood up and looked back at all of the students on the bus. "Alright you little brats!" He yelled. "We're, so get off the bus!" His voice echoed throughout the bus as he started brandishing his sword. Students began fighting and screaming to get off of the bus.

Steve looked at the mass chaos that had broke out aroung him. "D**n…" He murmered. He soon joined the ranks of chaos that was attempting to get off Remus's bus.

As mostly everyone had clambored off of the bus, Oliver blinked as if he had just been awakened from a deep trance, or woken up from a dream of killing people to make into ccupcakes. "Oh." he said sadly. "I guess my cupcakes will have to wait until a lkater time…" He climbed off of the bus, and somehow managed to walk ahead of Steve. As he passed Steve, he looked back and said childishly, "Too-doo-loo!" before he skipped into the building.

Steve sighed and thoughht to himself _Yup. Just another typical morning._

1st * = "_yous petit Marceau de"_ which means "you little piece of" in French.

So guys! Let me know what you think! Keep in mind these things:

**IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE PERFECT!**

**NO FLAME! HELPFUL CRITISIZM, YES! FLAME, NO! HELPFUL CRITISIZM IS OFFERING ADVICE TO HELP ME WRITE BETTER, AS A FAIL ( = _ = ) ; BEGINNING WRITER! FLAME IS TELLING ME OUTRIGHT THAT IT SUCKED AND I SHOULD NEVER WRITE AGAIN!**


End file.
